In the field of digital broadcasting, the accessibility for people with visual disabilities is required (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Especially, the 21st Century Communications and Video Accessibility Act of 2010 (CVAA), or the so-called American accessibility act was enacted in the United States. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has published various regulations on the accessibility based on the act.